The Four Alices
by Shadow-TheLastHero
Summary: First came Redstar, second was Bluestar, and then at third was Greenstar. The three most recent leaders of WonderClan. But don't forget Yellowpaw and Goldenpaw. They made their own contribution to the mad place they call home.
1. Prologue

The Dream…

Once upon a time… No, that's stupid. This story isn't one of those happily-ever-after stories. No, there's death, suicide, murder. Once upon a time just doesn't fit.

So, why not we jump right in? This is the story of the most recent cats to make a contribution to their mad, mad home. As is well-known, everyone here is mad.

Let's hear the story of five members, four Alices, of WonderClan.

* * *

"Where are you, Bluestar!" cried out a red-eyed she-cat. Her grayish-brown fur blended well into the dark area around her. She didn't belong there, and neither did the similar-furred, green-eyed she-cat besides her, nor did you. But you merely wish to learn the story. Suddenly, a blue-eyed tom appeared in front of you, causing you to shrink back. Two apprentices, exact twins, quickly followed him; with the same fur as the other cats and bright, curious, yellow eyes.

"Bluestar!" the she-cat said, with mock-happiness. A false grin revealed her sharp fangs. You have no idea why you bothered following these mad cats… Well, there was no other way to get the full story…

"What do you want?" he muttered glancing at your two companions.

"This cat right here," she replied, flicking her tail at you, "wants you three's side of the story."

The tom nodded his head and his gaze drifted over you for a moment. Then the red-eyed she-cat beside you began to say something. It seemed to be directed at you…

"There was once a little dream."

Then the tom added, "No one knows who had dreamt it. It was really such a small dream."

The green-eyed one on the other side of you also piped in. ""This made the little dream think, '..I don't want to disappear.. How can I make people dream me?'"

Then the she-cat of the twins said, "The little dream thought.. And at last had an idea."

Finally was the yellow-eyed tom as the two she-cats left your side to stand beside the other three cats. "'I will make people come to me, and they will make my world..'"

You fidgeted uncomfortably under their gazes, then the red-eyed one stepped forewords and began her tale.


	2. Chapter 1

**Yet another Warriors Forum Challenge. This is for the 'Vocaloids- A Challenge' one. A song-fic based on Alice of Human Sacrifice. Just so you know, there will be unnatural stuff in this. You'll learn eventually. Probably not until Chapter 2, though.**

The First Alice…

The she-cat stared at the dead leader's body. But not in grief. In triumph. She had finally achieved it!

She jumped to the top of the tree-stump and cried, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Dead Tree for a WonderClan meeting!"

The she-cat's blood-red eyes flashed as the cats obeyed her command. Her claws unsheathed, digging deep into the wood beneath her paws, and her gray-brownish pelt was fluffed up slightly against the faint chill.

"As you know, our poor leader has fallen to the calls of StarClan. But now, I am ready to take up the reins and lead this Clan to greatness!"

A few cats nodded their heads and a couple cried out, "Redstar!"

But she heard one cat whisper, "Why should we let Redblood lead? She's mad!" But only she heard it. She let it slide this time, though. After she got her nine lives, she'd teach that cat a lesson.

"I want Bluerose to be my deputy!"

The similar-furred tom merely twitched his ear in acknowledgement. His deep blue eyes didn't lift from the ground at his paws.

Redblood let a grin split her muzzle, revealing the row of sharp teeth. Then she jumped down and announced, "I'll be back by moon high!" Then dived into the camp entrance, tail streaming behind her. She trusted Bluerose to handle the Clan until her return.

* * *

The she-cat crept back into the camp, nodding her head to Bluerose, who sat in the middle of the clearing. She wandered over to the blue-eyed tom and asked, "All went well, I assume?"

He nodded his head, replying with, "I set up patrols for tomorrow and made sure every cat was kept busy. Just as I assume you want it." His voice seemed to flow from his mouth like a song, light and alluring.

"You know me so well, Bluerose."

"And how did the leader ceremony go?"

"I am officially Redstar, leader of WonderClan," she replied before leaving Bluerose to watch the camp the rest of the night, entering her new den and quickly falling asleep. She didn't mind the scent of the old leader. The old cat's blood still stained her claws.

* * *

The next morning cats kept quiet, except for the cat that had spoken earlier. She knew he was telling cats to overthrow her. So, at exactly sun high, she summoned the clan, picking him out of the crowd and summoning him to the base of the Dead Tree. She announced, before he could react, "This cat has become a traitor, spreading malicious lies about his leader, myself, and deserves to be punished!"

Before he could even open his mouth to cry out she jumped down and tore his throat out, rendering him mute and dying. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to breathe and a pool of red surrounded him.

An insane laugh bubbled out of Redstar's lips and she watched the clearing blur once, twice, then she ran. The cats were shocked, but they quickly began to chase after their insane leader. They had to get rid of this menace, NOW!

The defiant tom was already dead when Bluerose went up to him, clicking his tongue a few times before trotting after the rest of his Clan.

* * *

Redstar stood above the she-cat, red eyes narrowed, tail lashing in her madness. The stupid cats… Didn't they know the casualties would be much less if they hadn't chased her down? There was so much blood staining her paws, of so many cats. She didn't even notice as the Clan of Wonder surrounded her, led by Bluerose. She glanced up at the tom and laughed once. She could tell by his look he expected her to come quietly. How foolish the idea! She sprang at her deputy, though she didn't get very far when the rest of the Clan surged forewords, pinning her down. She couldn't move a muscle without meeting resistance. But, before they dragged her away, she managed to open her muzzle and a song poured out.

"The first ALICE was a gallant red one  
Bloody and red claws unsheathed in the WonderClan  
Slicing down everything in her way  
She was followed by a bloody red path.  
This new ALICE deep in the woods  
Was trapped as a wanted fugitive  
If it weren't for the red path that she made  
No one would think that she even existed."

The cats ignored it though, at least, tried to. The words were hauntingly true, but the one thing that confused them… Who was Alice? The leaders of WonderClan? Several cats couldn't help but spare a glance at Bluerose, the new leader.

The blue-eyed tom ignored the stares, ahead of them all, being his often-quiet self. But, in his mind, he could already imagine the amazing things WonderClan would do with him in charge.


	3. Chapter 2

The Second Alice…

Bluestar curled his tail over his paws, glancing over the clearing. Greendream, his new deputy, was snapping at an unsuccessful hunting patrol. He ignored her. He didn't care what she did, so long as she didn't betray him. And he knew she wouldn't.

He saw Redstar curled near the entrance to her cage, waiting for some unlucky cat to get too close. Her eyes carried a mad light, claws always unsheathed, teeth bared non-stop. But, again, he didn't care. So long as she didn't hurt a cat, she was left alone.

Bluestar had absolutely nothing to do, but wait for some excitement. And that came when the border patrol came back, crying, "Rogues at the border!"

Instantly Bluestar jumped to his paws and he called out, "I want half the Clan to come with me, including Greendream, to take care of these rogues. The rest will stay here." The cats split up quickly and Bluestar hardly had to wait after his announcement until the battle patrol was ready and he led them towards the border. It didn't take long to find the rogues. As soon as he caught sight of them, he jumped at the one at the head, a tom. The rest of the battle patrol made crowfood out of the remaining rogues. He captured the leader. He had his own plans for him…

* * *

The cat was obviously scared to death. It was in the dead of night and it was only he and Bluestar. They knew the blue-eyed tom hadn't spared him out of the goodness of his heart. And his suspicions were confirmed when Bluestar shoved him towards Redstar. Even the rogue had heard of the murderous path the red-eyed she-cat had cut into forest. And when, before he could resist, Bluestar shoved him into the cage and quickly closed it once again he knew he was doomed. He pressed himself against the wall. Redstar aimed for everything but the throat, missing the cries of pain and blood from torturing a cat instead of killing them right away. Bluestar trotted off as though the rogue had just wandered too close to Redstar's cage. A crazy grin, hauntingly similar to Redstar's, spread across his face. But no cat saw. If any had, they would've thought he would turn out like the last leader. But he wouldn't.

The role of WonderClan leader was getting to him, nonetheless. He would just go out with a… different bang.

* * *

Bluestar sat in his den. He was loved. Cats fell at his paws to obey his every order. All because of his voice. So, why was he doing this? Why was he considering the one thing very few cats even think about?

Why suicide?

The reason was simple. He was well and truly mad. So, at the moment, he had already eliminated eight of his lives. They had all been painful, but he didn't care. He was beyond pain in his pure madness.

Now he trotted out of his den, gray-brownish pelt heavily stained scarlet from his own blood. He jumped onto the Dead Tree and called for the Clan to gather. They did so willingly, curious as to why his fur was so bloodied. Some checked Redstar's cage, but she was just as trapped as always. Then their questions were answered as Bluestar began to speak in his soothing, song-like voice.

"You may be wondering, why do I have so much blood on me? Well, you know all our leaders go out with madness. Or they, at the very least, become insane. Well, I decided to do something different. Goodbye, WonderClan. Greendream may last longer than Redstar or I."

He hesitated a moment, as if wondering if there was something else to say, then he sang a short verse, a continuation of Redstar's.

"The second ALICE was a fragile blue one  
He sang to the world in the wonderland  
Filling regions with so many false created notes  
That were of a crazy blue world.  
This new ALICE was that of a rose  
He was clawed and killed by a mad man."

With that, he stumbled to the edge of the Dead Tree and fell off, headfirst. With a sickening snapping sound, like that of breaking bones, a crack was hewn into his skull. A smile revealed his fangs and some of the blood dripping from his broken head trickled into his mouth. From nowhere, a rose appeared right in the center of the crack. The flower caused him to add two more lines to the song.

"It left a flower blooming sadly red  
The one who was loved was now forgotten."

Then his gaze dulled for the last time and all that was left was the mysterious rose perched atop his head.

Greendream stepped forewords and turned around, saying, "I guess that makes me the new leader. Amazing how quickly we're running through leaders now…" The last bit was to herself. Then she turned around and, with a careful paw, plucked the rose and set it on top of one of her ears. It was a mysterious flower, having bloomed so quickly and in one of the most peculiar of places, and it seemed to also keep it from falling off Greendream's head. She bowed slightly to the clan and said, "I won't go as easily as my predecessors did."

**Honestly, I'm surprised I got this much. I didn't think there was enough to write on, then his suicide came into play, and… Now, two notes. First, I told you there would be unnatural things in this story. The rose happened in the song, so I incorporated it into the story. Second, in some versions of Alice of Human Sacrifice it says 'cross-eyed man' instead of 'mad man', suggesting he was staring cross-eyed in a mirror and shot himself. Just thought I'd point that out.**


End file.
